Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to systems for and methods of characterizing aerosol spray patterns, and more particularly, to systems and methods that illuminate an aerosol spray plume and utilize optical-techniques to characterize the associated spray pattern.
The fluid dynamic characterization of the aerosol spray emitted by metered nasal spray pumps and metered dose inhalers is crucial in determining the overall performance of the inhaler as a drug delivery device (xe2x80x9cDDDxe2x80x9d). In addition to treating direct respiratory ailments, inhaler-based DDDs are now increasingly being used to deliver drugs such as flu vaccines, insulin and migraine headache relievers because they deliver their dose of medication to tissues that can more efficiently absorb the drug and bring relief to patients more conveniently. Spray characterization is also an integral part of the regulatory submissions necessary for Food and Drug Administration (xe2x80x9cFDAxe2x80x9d) approval of research and development, quality assurance and stability testing procedures for new and existing inhaler-based DDDs.
Thorough characterization of the spray""s geometry has been found to be the best indicator of the overall performance of most inhaler-based DDDs. In particular, measurements of the spray""s divergence angle (plume geometry) as it exits the device; the spray""s cross-sectional ellipticity,uniformity and particle/droplet distribution (spray pattern); and the time evolution of the developing spray have been found to be the most representative performance quantities in the characterization of an inhaler-based DDD.
During research and development, these measurements are typically used to optimally match the spray pump""s performance characteristics with the fluid properties of the liquid/solid medicine solution, resulting in a more cost-effective and efficient product design. However, accurate, reliable and easy-to-use protocols and a system for inhaler-based DDD spray characterization do not exist. During quality assurance and stability testing, plume geometry and spray pattern measurements are key identifiers for verifying consistency and conformity with the approved data criteria for the inhaler-based DDD.
The currently adopted inhaler spray testing standard that is in use today at pharmaceutical companies involves firing the spray pump at a solid, thin-layer chromatography (xe2x80x9cTLCxe2x80x9d) plate having a coating that fluoresces in response to incident ultraviolet (xe2x80x9cUVxe2x80x9d) radiation. The TLC plate is positioned at a fixed height above the exit port of the pump. The pattern of the spray deposited on the plate is then analyzed.
In a conventional test configuration, the analysis of an exposed plate begins with illumination of the plate with UV radiation. The incident UV radiation causes the plate""s coating to fluoresce and helps to highlight the outline of the spray pattern. Marking instruments and mechanical calipers are then used to draw and measure an outline of the deposited patterns on the plate. Measurements of the spray, pattern""s ellipticity in terms of major-and minor-diameters are recorded.
One disadvantage to this configuration is that the presence of the TLC plate radically alters the natural fluid dynamics of the spray causing it to switch from a free aerosol jet to an impinging jet.
Another disadvantage to this configuration is that a large of amount of the spray particles bounce off the plate, causing artifacts in the pattern that do not exist in an unconstrained spray. This is especially problematic for dry powder-based DDDs because the particles don""t tend to stick to the TLC plate at all causing artificially low spray pattern densities to be measured and reported.
Yet another disadvantage to this configuration is that the measurements of the spray pattern are very sensitive to the operator""s judgement and prone to low reliability.
A further disadvantage to this configuration is that the associated measurement technique is restricted to measurements only of the static aspects of the spray pattern; it cannot be used to investigate any time-evolving or plume geometry properties of the spray.
It is an object of the present invention to substantially overcome the above-identified disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art.
In one preferred embodiment, the invention provides a device for producing image data representative of at least one sequential set of images of a spray plume. Each of the images is representative of a density characteristic of the spray plume (i) along a geometric plane that intersects the spray plume, and (ii) at a predetermined instant in time. The device includes an illuminator for providing an illumination of the spray plume along at least one geometric plane that intersects the spray plume. The device also includes a transducer for generating the image data representative of an interaction between the illumination and the spray plume along the geometric plane.
The foregoing and other objects are achieved by the invention which in one aspect comprises a spray data acquisition system that includes a housing for supporting a pumping device. The pumping device is responsive to an applied force to generate an aerosol spray plume through an exit port thereon along a spray axis. The system further includes a spray pump actuator that is capable of controlling the pumping force and the duration of the aerosol spray plume produced by the pumping device. The system also includes an illumination device that illuminates the aerosol spray plume along at least one first geometric plane that intersects the aerosol spray plume. The system further includes an imaging device that acquires data representative of an interaction between the illumination and the aerosol spray plume along at least one geometric plane.
In another aspect, the invention comprises an apparatus for producing image data representative of at least one sequential set of images of a spray plume. Each of the images is representative of a density characteristic of the spray plume (i) along a geometric plane that intersects the spray plume, and (ii) at a predetermined instant in time. The apparatus includes an illuminator for providing an illumination of the spray plume along at least one geometric plane that intersects the spray plume. The apparatus further includes a transducer for generating the image data representative of an interaction between the illumination and the spray plume along the at least one geometric plane.
In another embodiment of the invention, the sequential set of images is representative of a progression in time.
In another embodiment of the invention, a first time-sequential set of images corresponds to an axial cross-sectional density characteristic along a first geometric plane substantially normal to a flow direction centerline, and a second time-sequential set of images corresponds to a longitudinal density characteristic along a second geometric plane substantially parallel to and intersecting the flow direction centerline.
In another embodiment of the invention, the interaction between the illumination and the spray plume includes optical scattering.
In another embodiment of the invention, the interaction between the illumination and the spray plume includes optical absorption.
In another embodiment of the invention, the transducer includes a digital imaging system for generating and recording the image data.
In another embodiment of the invention, the digital imaging system includes an image sampling rate of approximately 500 images per second.
In another embodiment of the invention, the illuminator includes a laser system having a fan-shaped output pattern.
In another embodiment of the invention, the fan-shaped output pattern includes a fan angle of approximately 45 degrees, and a laser line thickness of approximately one millimeter, measured at the centerline of the spray.
In another embodiment of the invention, the laser system includes a 4 watt, 810 nm laser output.
In another embodiment of the invention, the illumination device illuminates the spray plume along a second geometric plane that intersects the aerosol spray plume, and the imaging device acquires data representative of a second interaction between the illumination and the aerosol spray plume along a second geometric plane. In one embodiment, the first and the second geometric planes are substantially orthogonal.